Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2n + 3}{4n} \times 3$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2n + 3) \times 3} {(4n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{6n + 9}{4n}$